1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of setting an operation parameter related to an operation of an electronic device such as, for example, a printing apparatus by using a touch panel.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as, for example, a printing apparatus, may be provided with a touch panel as an input device for a user to perform various setting operations. In this type of devices, various means to improve operability of the setting operation are employed. For example, a technique described in JP-A-2010-146206 is related to a display operation apparatus using a touchpad that can detect the magnitude of a pressing force. JP-A-2010-146206 discloses a technique in which multilevel threshold values are set with respect to the magnitude of the pressing force to the touch pad and one of parameter setting values that can be set to multiple levels is selected according to the magnitude of the pressing force (For example, FIG. 15).
The magnitude of the pressing force is subjective and relative for a general user who actually performs the operation. In other words, it is difficult for a person other than an expert to quantitatively know how strong the pressing force that is applied to the touch pad by the pressing operation of the person. In the related art described above, it is not possible for a user who is performing an operation to know how strong the pressing force being applied is, so that there are problems that a function different from that desired by the user is selected and it takes time to select a desired function. Therefore, the related art described above leaves room for improvement in that the setting should be quickly performed.